Que es lo mas importante?
by Nadia op
Summary: Three Shot: que sentira una joven cuando se entera que su amor habla cosas a su espaldas y ademas tener que aguatar burlas por su fisico y su rollitos de mas.... ¿¿¿H&Hr? quizas
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**espero que les guste este fics que consta con tres capis nomas.**_

_**la cursiva es pensamiento y el diario**_

_**los ... son cuando se cambia de escena**_

_**los RR son las felicitaciones que me van a dejar cuando terminen de leer el primer capi. XP ¿H&Hr?**_

Capitulo 1:

Era un día muy hermoso, dulces melodías y risas de estudiantes que disfrutaban su fin de semana como era costumbre, si, todos eran felices excepto alguien que se hallaba cerca del lago con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito, mientras algunas lagrimas fugitivas se deslizaban finamente por su rostro. En sus piernas un pequeño diario se hacia presente, estaba entreabierto y con palabras a medio terminar….

**_Hoy se cumplían seis meses desde que había regresado a hogwarts para cursar mi ultimo año, pero no se que me paso para estar así._**

_**Pensar, recordar, soñar….. **_

**_Como era casi habitual, todos los veranos nos juntábamos para pasarla en familia, pero este ultimo descubrí algo que en realidad no creía me pudiera pasar. _**

**_¿Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo? Como pudo pasar…._**

_**Fue casi antes de que pasaran esos incidentes el año pasado. Él me apoyo, me ayudo y me introdujo un sentimiento que era casi imposible porque lo consideraba como un hermano, pero paso. Comenzó a andar con mi mejor amiga y aunque yo los apoyaba, por dentro, estaba que me moría.**_

**_¿Y como caí en esta depresión? Si, porque todavía estoy en ella._**

**_Todo comenzó antes de finalizar el curso hasta la fecha, en donde me dan ataques de ansiedad cada vez que me vuelven los recuerdos y presencio la realidad, mi peor maldición: la comida._**

**_Ahora, la alumna más destaca del curso esta un poco pasada de peso, para no decir más, porque lastima._**

**_Todos, desde que llegue aquí con este aspecto, se burlaron de mi y eso causa una reacción "comilona compulsiva". Solo ha habido uno que me respeta y me quiere como a una "hermana", aunque me gustaría que fuera algo mas como lo que yo siento por él. Mi mejor amigo._**

_**Ahora escucho unos gritos lejanos, piden clemencia al agresor de tan cruel maldad y lo único que reciben como respuesta son las lagrimas que refrescan un poco a los heridos en esta desgarradora guerra en mi alma….**_

Herm – esa palabra volvió a la castaña a la realidad e instintivamente tapo el diario que tenia entre sus piernas. - ¿te he estado buscando?

Si – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.

¿No me digas que estuviste llorando otra vez, que te hicieron? – apretó los puños mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

No te digo entonces y no te preocupes que no me hicieron nada – _solo mi amor por ti es el que me desgarra._

Te traigo una buena noticia. – le sonrió. La chica se sonrojo un poco, era difícil evitarlo.

Que paso?. - tratando de sonar interesada. Desde que volvió al curso su amigo no había dejado de salir con las chicas mas hermosas de hogwart y en estas ocasiones y con esa sonrisa le confesaba a la castaña que le gustaba alguien.

Nuestro querido hermano esta saliendo con alguien y creo que es permanente – eso si que no se lo espero ya que era sabido que su "hermano" como lo llamaban no duraba ni dos días con alguien. Tambien se había vuelto muy popular.

¿Y quien es la desafortunada? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ah, eso lo vas a saber hoy en la noche, porque el mismo te quiere contar, solo me dijo que te diera una visión general – y tambien sonrió – ¿sabes que cada ves que sonríes te ves muy hermosa?

Déjalo – su rostro perdió el brillo

Pero es verdad, no se porque esa gente no sabe apreciar lo buena y tierna que eres y linda además – le sonrió nuevamente.

Gracias – dijo y fijo nuevamente la mirada en el horizonte. A pesar de este chico salía con toda persona que se le pasara por enfrente (excepto yo) y que se había vuelto el ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra, no dejaba de ser el mismo que ella conoció desde primero y el que nunca la ha dejado de querer.

Me tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes – se paro de repente la castaña pero una mano le sujeto.

Porque herm estas tan distante conmigo – le susurro

_"Porque te amo y me duele verte con otras, y dudo mucho que me quieras mas que una amiga, como estoy ahora"_

Porque tengo que recuperarme de esto y me cuesta, pero ten presente que nunca te voy a alejar de mi vida – y le abrazo – te quiero…. Como un hermano

El muchacho sintió algo en su interior. Sabia que ella era la mejor amiga y una muy buena persona, que ayudaba a otros a pesar de que estos la molestaran y la humillaban. La quería y mucho, pero este abrazo lo hizo dudar.

Nos vemos en la noche en la sala común -

Será mejor que me vaya – y la castaña se fue directa a su habitación en la sala de los premios anuales.

Se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar sin antes sacar de su armario algunas cosas para desahogar las penas. Envases de galletas, bebidas, papitas y otras cosas estaban regadas en el suelo una hora después. Se sentía triste, pero tenia que ir a ver a su amigo y a conocer el nombre de la muchacha que le cambio la vida a su "hermano"

Se vistió, con un movimiento de la varita limpio su cuarto y salio a la sala común. El camino fue eterno ya que las burlas y los sonidos de cerdo se hacían presentes a cada paso que daba, sobretodo en un grupito de Slytherin.

Miren aquí apareció la mujer cerdo – las carcajadas se hicieron presentes en todo el pasillo. Ella apresuro el paso.

Era temprano, pero no creía que sus amigos se molestaran mucho si ella entraba a la habitación. Se acerco lentamente por si escuchaba algo y en efecto se estaban riendo de algo. Puso su oreja en la puerta y escucho con mas atención…..

Si esta muy gorda – esa era la voz de su amigo y su gran amor – yo nunca me acercaría a ella si no fuera que me da lastima.

Claro harry, además es muy difícil ya que como ocupa un "gran" espacio – y mas carcajadas

Ron esa estuvo buena – jajajajajajaja – harry hablo de nuevo

La chica no pudo aguantar mas la lagrimas y salio corriendo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**espero que les guste este fics que consta con tres capis nomas.**_

_**la cursiva es pensamiento y el diario**_

_**los ... son cuando se cambia de escena**_

_**los RR son las felicitaciones que me van a dejar cuando terminen de leer el primer capi. XP ¿H&Hr?**_

Capitulo 2:

Era temprano, pero no creía que sus amigos se molestaran mucho si ella entraba a la habitación. Se acerco lentamente por si escuchaba algo y en efecto se estaban riendo de algo. Puso su oreja en la puerta y escucho con mas atención…..

Si esta muy gorda – esa era la voz de su amigo y su gran amor – yo nunca me acercaría a ella si no fuera porque me da lastima – y se escucho un pequeño susurro opacado con la risa.

Claro harry, además es muy difícil ya que como ocupa un "gran" espacio – y más carcajadas

Ron esa estuvo buena – jajajajajajaja – harry hablo de nuevo

La chica no pudo aguantar mas la lagrimas y salio corriendo.

Pero hablando en serio, gracias amigo por rescatarme de las garras de la "primita" de dudley, me estaba dejando sin comer y estoy hablando en serio – río – si no fuera por su cachorrita que es una lindura ni loco me acerco a ella, recuerda que su "amabilidad" es de familia –

Entonces te gustan los perritos – pregunto la chica que estaba al lado de ron.

Si luna y me encantaría tener uno cuando salga de aquí – le sonrió - ¿Dónde estará herm?

Quizás debas ir a buscarla ya que esos idiotas no la dejan de molestar….- le sugirió la rubia.

Si creo que tienes razón, además que quiero confesarle algo….-

A no siempre que dices eso es porque estas confundido o enamorado – rió ron

Ahora es diferente – y salio de ahí con una sonrisa.

Ya en su cuarto, la castaña se puso llorar a mares, no entendía como sus amigos, sus "hermanos" podían hablar esas cosas de ella.

Tenia que irse, ya sin apoyos ni nada no tenía que hacer en ese lugar. Hablaría con el director y buscaría una solución.

Toc.. toc…

Se escucho y la muchacha se sobresalto de inmediato, no quería ver a nadie, pero el golpeteo siguió y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callada hasta que se fueran.

Herm, estas ahí? – fue como una ducha helada cayera sobre ella, él era la ultima persona a la que quería ver.- te vine a buscar?

Pero ya no soporto más y por primera desde que llego a ese lugar sintió la fuerza necesaria para poder hacer lo siguiente:

Pasa harry – le susurro

El chico se adentro y observo el lugar. Estaba completamente destrozado y varias envolturas alrededor de la cama de la chica. Y ella sentada sobre esta y abrazando un almohadón como si fuera el ultimo hilo de su vida.

Estas bien? – se acerco preocupada su lado, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada fría y calculadora.

Si – fue lo único que artículo dejando la clara impresión que era mejor no preguntar más sobre el tema.

Quería conversar contigo antes de ir donde ron – le dijo

La chica solo lo miro, quizás a pesar de las palabras de su amigo el amor que le tenia podría aliviar un poco el sufrimiento.

De que? – no puedo cambiar su tono.

Es que….- le sonrió de la misma forma que cuando lo hace otras veces cuando le quiere contar algo importante y específicamente sobre alguien importante – me gusta alguien, pero no estoy seguro.

Fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, era lo ultimo en ese día y en su vida que quería escuchar después de…eso. Así que se acerco y le proporciono una linda y útil cachetada.

Pero por ..- pero la chica no lo dejo terminar.

Ya estoy cansada de que todos ustedes me cuenten sus problemas ya que bastante tengo con los míos¡ no te quiero volver ver, así que lárgate de mi cuarto ahora mismo y ni me preguntes el porque ya que eso lo deberías saber! – y con un fuerte hechizo saco al ojiverde de la habitación dejando después la puerta cerrada.

La chica no pudo soportar más y nuevamente se echo a llorar sobre su almohadón y hasta ahora el mejor.

…

El chico por su lado había quedado en estado de shock. Sabia perfectamente que a veces se aprovechaba de sus amiga para que lo ayudara pero no entendía el porque de sus ultimas palabras.

Camino despacio, no quería llegar a la sala común, quería pensar y saber como solucionar esto pero se encontró con Pia, su ex.

Hola harry, tanto tiempo – y se acerco sensualmente al chico mientras este tenia la mente en otra parte.

Ahora no si – le dijo y siguió su camino, pero algo lo sujeto.

Espera amor, porque no recordamos algunas cosas en esa sala – y lo beso descaradamente.

…

La chica se calmo un poco y decidió que ya era el momento de hablar con su director. Se lavo la cara y se encamino a su oficina. Nuevamente escucho murmullos y se acerco, a su pesar ya que era su deber.

Miro a la pareja. Era harry que besaba pasión a su ex, la estúpida de Pia Halton.

…

Harry alcanzo a separarse de ella a tiempo. Porque cuando se dio vuelta vio a herm parada en una esquina y con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lagrimas.

Herm – Pero esta ya se había marchado.

…

Corrió hasta donde pudo. Había salido del castillo y ahora sentada en el pasto se puso a pensar.

…

La siguió y allí la vio, sentada en su lugar favorito donde le gustaba pensar y perderse en la fantasía.

…

Escucho paso. Se asusto. No quería ver a nadie y se dio vuelta, era él.

Herm – comenzó a decir este mientras se sentaba a su lado. – ¿que ocurre?

La castaña no sabía si gritar o callar, pero no podía aguantar más esto que sentía dentro, ya no.

Si es por lo que paso recién, yo no quería fue de sorpresa, se que te dije que me gustaba alguien pero sabes que yo no soy ese tipo de personas….

Es cierto harry, no se que tipo de persona eres – le grito – te he ayudado a costa de mi sufrimiento, te he escuchado a pesar de que mi alma se desgarra a cada palabra tuya, te he amado a pesar de saber que tu nunca podrías estar con alguien como yo – respiro, por primera vez se sentía liberada de un peso tan grande. El chico quedo impactado con las palabras de su amiga.

Herm, perdóname por no corresponderte, pero no es porque…-

Ya calla – elevo un poco mas la voz – yo he visto con que tipo de personas sales. Solo tienes que tener nobles atributos y escaso peso y ya te tienen. Pero yo nunca podría competir con eso, yo soy todo lo contrario a ellas. – y las lagrimas nuevamente salieron.

Pero yo no…

No digas nada, por favor – le suplico – creo que esta es la ultima vez que vas a saber lo que siento. Me siento bien y a la vez mal. Solo quiero tranquilidad. – y salio corriendo.

Continuara...

aviso:

gracias a los rr que me dejaron Liz Echizen y vivih de potter, me sirvieron de muxo aunque si quieren saber el final de esta historia tendran que hacer mas meritos para convencerme jajajajajaja

NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE HARTO

Nadia


	3. Capitulo 3: Primera Parte

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Espero que les guste este fics que consta con tres capis nomás.**_

_**La cursiva es pensamiento y el diario**_

_**Los ... son cuando se cambia de escena**_

_**Los RR son las felicitaciones que me van a dejar cuando terminen de leer el primer capi. XP ¿H&Hr?**_

Capitulo 3:

Primera parte.

Eran las 3:00 am y la muchacha todavía no podía cerrar los ojos para descansar. Por fin se había atrevido a confesar lo que sentía, pero el costo que pago por su atrevimiento fue bastante alto. Perdió a su amigo.

Ya cansada se sentó en su cama y miro a las millones de sombras que aparecían a su alrededor. Pensó, reflexiono, quería irse, pero no para huir de los problemas, sino para poder aclarar las cosas que pasaban en su vida, la depresión, soluciones.

A la mañana siguiente y antes de que cualquier alma en pena paseara por los tristes pasillos del castillos, se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Con una sonrisa, el anciano la recibió en su gran despacho y escucho con atención todo lo que la chica le confesaba. Le dio una solución y esta la acepto con gran anhelo. Por fin obtendría la tranquilidad que quería.

Te marcharas en una hora – le menciono el anciano mientras con una dulce sonrisa observaba a la castaña – si quieres hacer algo importante…

No señor, creo que todo esta listo, iré por mis cosas. – le respondió

Esta bien – y vio como la chica salía rápido del despacho – _espero que sepas lo que haces _

…

A pesar de las miles de cosas que pasaron por su cabeza esa noche, harry no pudo dejar de encontrarse confundido por la revelación de su amiga. Sentía una rabia porque sabia que a pesar de que ella era una buena persona y lo quería mucho y que siempre lo ayudaba, el no le podía corresponder.

Será que ella tiene razón respecto a que soy superficial – pensó el joven mientras lentamente se levantaba de su cama.

Era temprano, quizás ningún estudiante estaba despierto a esa hora. Pero era lo mejor y que no le llamaba la atención y menos ver a persona felices en esos momentos.

Ya listo bajo en dirección a gran comedor pero una silueta le llamo la atención y decidió seguirla para averiguar que estaba pasando. Camino silencioso y rápido para poder alcanzar a la figura y la reconoció, era ella.

Quizás no estaba lo bastante seguro para poder conversar con ella pero tenia que hacerlo, no quería pederla de esa forma tan cruel, tenia que darle a entender que la quería, así que corrió para poder alcanzarla.

…

Ya tenía todo listo para salir de ese lugar, él que una vez le dio recuerdos felices y "amigos de verdad". Quizás ahora no la aceptaran por estar en ese estado, por verse tan pasadita de peso, pero si ella no lo hacia, ¿quien lo haría?

Camino rápido. Escucho unos ruidos y se dio vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Era él. Esta vez no corrió, lo espero, ya que quizás no sabría hasta cuando lo iba volver a ver y a pesar de todo el daño, quería decirle adiós.

Herm – dijo el muchacho – yo…. Lo que paso… yo quería…. – no continuo ante la mirada de la joven. Mostraba tranquilidad y amor hacia él, quizás podrían arreglar las cosas.

No tienes que decirme nada – le susurro – yo te comprendo, lo único que quería decirte era "adiós" – y lo abrazo como nunca antes y se marcho de inmediato sin dejar decir nada al ojiverde.

Llego al despacho de dumbledore y se fue de inmediato a lo que parecía un templo de meditación y descanso. Por fin podría resolver sus problemas.

…

El joven quedo pasmado en ese lugar. No creyó que fuera verdad lo que ella le dijo antes de que lo abrazara. Se iba y no podía hacer nada por detenerla.

Camino, pero no hacia el gran comedor, sino hacia el lago, hacia el lugar donde tantas veces había visto a su amiga pensar, llorar, y donde tanta veces él la había ido a acompañar.

Se sentó en el lugar y unas lagrimas fugitivas se deslizaron por su rostro, ahora lo entendía, ahora lograba descifrar el terrible enigma del sufrimiento que por su culpa hizo pasar a su amiga, pero porque no la podía amar, porque no le podía corresponder.

_Quizás el tiempo me de la respuesta -_

…

**_Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que estoy en este lugar. He respondido a casi todas mis preguntas. Me he aceptado tal como soy, pero no he podido olvidarlo._**

**_¿Que fue lo que hice en este lugar? Quizás todavía seguiré gordita, todavía no soy la top model con la cual todos quieren salir, pero descubrí quien soy en realidad y me gusta. No necesito a los otros que no saben apreciar lo que en verdad valgo._**

_**Ya estoy lista para volver, ya estoy lista para enfrentarme a ….**_

Toc, toc

Hermione puedo pasar? – le pregunto una voz la cual pudo reconocer enseguida

Si claro profesor dumbledore – le respondió mientras garabateaba unas palabras rápido en su diario para terminar su idea: **_mi verdadero destino_**

Querías verme – le pregunto el dulce anciano a la joven

Si señor, le tenia que decir que ya estoy lista para volver – el anciano le brindo una gran sonrisa

Me alegro mucho que pudieras solucionar tus problemas – le dijo – a que hora quieres volver.

Será posible hoy en la noche. -

Como tú quieras – y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un extraño artilugio arriba de la mesita de noche de la chica – a las 11 pm este objeto te llevara directo a tu habitación.

Gracias – y no se pudo resistir abrazar al anciano – gracias por apoyarme.

Se por lo que has sufrido y no me gusta no poder ayudar a quien lo necesite – y con una ultima sonrisa, el anciano directo salio de la habitación.

Ya era la hora. Había dado millones de vueltas por su habitación por lo nerviosa que estaba. No quería ni pensar que pasaría si todo su tiempo en ese lugar no servia de nada. Pero no, ella estaba segura de todo y no creía que pasara eso. Sonrió y luego se sentó. Faltaban solo dos minutos. Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a tocar el ingenioso aparato y de en momento a otro regresaba a su habitación en el castillo.

Ya estaba de vuelta.

A su alrededor todo seguía igual, pero un poco mas ordenado de cómo lo había dejado, quizás los elfos domésticos se pasearon por ese lugar y ayudaron un poco. Miro su cama, había un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y su imperiosa curiosidad no lo dejo desapercibido y de inmediato lo inspecciono…

**_Siento que en cada uno de las muestras que tú entregaste, _**

_**fueron por una desventura del destino.**_

**_Yo pienso que no pertenezco a tu mundo y tú piensas en el refugio de los desgarradores seres del corazón. _**

**_Miro a mí alrededor y siento no poder seguir por esta calamidad que el dios Apolo a concebido en este momento._**

**_Te has ido y no se por cuanto deberé soportar el no verte, pero es mi castigo al pensar que no puedo cumplir uno de tus objetivos._**

_**Te esperare porque a pesar de que mi opinión es tu maldición quiero arreglar lo que alguna vez cause y volver a lo que una vez fue.**_

_**Mi amor no tendrás, pero mi amistad y mi querer lo tienes a montones.**_

_**Espero que sea tan fuerte ese lazo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros para no perder eso.**_

_**Te extraña harry **_

_**Te dejo esto el día que me dijiste adiós.**_

La chica soltó algunas lágrimas, no de tristeza por no tener el amor de harry, sino de aceptación de su destino y de alegría por saber que recuperaría a su amigo. Y con esto se acostó en su anhelada cama y durmió.

…

**Aviso:**

**Es que el capi era muy largo así que decidí que era mejor dividirlo en dos parte.**

**Me adelanto, la segunda es el reencuentro y el desenlace jijiji : P**

**Así le doy un poco mas de emoción a esto**

**Gracias a Liz Echizen, vivih de potter y SombraGris, sus críticas me animan a seguir**

**(Los que quieren dejarme RR solo tienen que presionar en botón GO)**


	4. Capitulo 3: Segunda parte Final

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Espero que les guste este fics que consta con tres capis nomás.**_

_**La cursiva es pensamiento y el diario**_

_**Los ... son cuando se cambia de escena**_

_**Los RR son las felicitaciones que me van a dejar cuando terminen de leer el primer capi. XP ¿H&Hr?**_

Capitulo 3:

Segunda Parte.

Semanas, días, horas deambulando como un fantasma por los pasillos del castillo solo pensando en una sola cosa, en una respuesta, en una persona.

A pesar de que ella se fue y que había salido con cuan chica pasara, él no podía de sacar ese sentimiento que le produjo ese abrazo cerca del lago y que lo dejo con un lío tanto en su mente como en su alma. Ahora solo deseaba dejar su mente en blanco, dejar volar su imaginación sin dejarle algún tipo de límite, solo quería….

Eran las 10:50 de la noche. Había salido con la capa invisible que heredó de su padre y que en tantas ocasiones lo salvo de una muerte segura. Ahora estaba a su lado, bien doblada para cuando la usara nuevamente para volver.

Todos los días desde hace un mes había venido al mismo lugar para jugar con sus pensamientos y descansar de los tormentos. Siempre a la misma hora y a veces no regresaba. Como todos los días, él se iba a quedar a explorar los misterios de la luna.

---

Amaneció. La joven de cabellos castaños comenzaba a despertar con los primeros rayos de sol que cayeron sobre su rostro. Era sábado, así que no halló la necesidad todavía de salir de ese cuarto para ver a sus amigos. Quería quedarse a admirar la fantástica vista que le proporcionaba en esos momentos su ventana.

Le pidió a un elfo que en esos momentos llegaba para asear su cuarto como de costumbre, un desayuno ya que sus estomago clamaba alimento desde hace unos cuantos minutos, y le dejo especificado que le debía traer la comida y la cena porque pensaba quedarse en su cuarto para avanzar los deberes que estaban arriba de su escritorio.

Así paso toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche. Eran las 11:50 pm y decidió ir a estirar las piernas un poco y despejar su mente de toda la información que leyó en ese día.

Estaba llegando a su lugar favorito cuando encontró a alguien sentado ocupando su sitio, un poco encorvado pero sin haber todavía notado su presencia. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era él.

---

Otra noche más que pasaba en ese lugar, otra noche más descubriendo los misterios del alma, otra noche mas pensando en ella.

**_No te veo hace tiempo_**

_**Siento tu presencia**_

_**El olor inconfundible de tu perfume…**_

---

Se acerco con cautela y lo atrajo con sus brazos. El sentimiento la impulso a hacer eso, y se sentía bien.

Él no se dio cuenta, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero si pareciera que lo estaba disfrutando, quizás la confundía, tenia que hablarle, tenia que decirle quien era en realidad para acabar con este malentendido, pero de sus labios no salio palabra, no respondían a la orden que ella dirigía. Pareciera que su cuerpo no le respondía y lo único que quería era disfrutar ese momento hasta que la magia se acabara.

---

Él seguía pensando….

**_Me siento rodeado entre sus brazos _**

_**No quiero dejar pasar al tiempo**_

**_¿Como decirte lo que siento sin romper el momento?_**

_**Creo que cuando me de vuelta la realidad llegara**_

**_El momento más feliz _**

_**Lo siento cuando creo que estas a mi lado.**_

---

La castaña no dejo mas que su cuerpo y su corazón la dañaran con algo que creía imposible, así que con toda la fuerza que tenia en su interior logro articular una palabra y producto de eso, él tendría que reaccionar…

Harry – le susurro

El muchacho sin creer todavía quiso darse vuelta y por primera vez vio los brazos de ella rodeándolo mientras él pensaba. Había sido verdad

Herm – murmuro con cierto miedo mientras seguía en la misma posición.

La muchacha lo soltó y él de inmediato se dio vuelta quedando sus miradas frente a frente. No hablaron, se quedaron observando mientras la luna presenciaba.

Herm - volvió a repetir el chico – creo que ya se la respuesta….

De que hablas? – le susurro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba mas a él a causa del momento.

Del porque no te podía corresponder – le respondió.

De inmediato la chica perdió el hilo del momento y se separo bruscamente.

En serio – le pregunto mientras luchaba para no dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

Si – y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – es porque…

La chica no lo dejo hablar.

No es necesario que me respondan – esas lagrimas lograron su objetivo.

Es cierto – le afirmo y lentamente él se acerco y le dio un delicado beso en los labios de la joven que estaban siendo bañados por sus lágrimas. – un gesto dice más que mil palabras. – y le sonrió.

Porque me haces esto…. Hace un momento me dijiste que sabias porque no podías corresponderme y ahora haces esto – le grito la chica mientras lo corría.

Cuando te tenia no podía corresponderte, cuando te fuiste pensaba en la respuesta, cuando llegaste y me abrazaste encontré la respuesta – y la abrazo – te amo herm, desde siempre, pero como siempre te tenia nunca me iba a dar cuenta, ya que esa seguridad que me hacías sentir para mi valía mucho y me dejaba ciego a tu amor, pero te fuiste y me dejaste con un vació, me dejaste sin la vida misma y a pesar de que he estado con muchas solo contigo me siento bien, me siento completo. Me merezco tu desprecio porque te hice sufrir, pero no me impidas estar a tu lado…

Pero…- el chico la silencio

No importa como seas, no importa como te veas, lo que me importa y lo que realmente aprecio de ti es tu forma de ser, tu forma de ayudar a los demás, tu interior – le dijo – pero tambien a pesar de lo que pienses o lo que te digan, tu eres lo mas hermoso que tengo y no lo quiero volver a perder….

Ella se separo del abrazo y lo miro a sus ojos y vio en ellos la verdad de sus palabras. Se acerco y le murmuro: yo nunca te he dejado de amar. Y le deposito en sus labios otro beso donde reflejaba sus sentimientos.

_**El reencuentro de nosotros **_

_**Será cuando la luna presencie nuestros lazos eternos**_

_**Fin**_

_**---**_

_**Bueno aquí termina la historia jijiji**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y tambien quiero agradecer a los reviews que me dejaron (nombres)**_

**_Hice esta historia porque desde que comencé a leer los fics de HP siempre los personajes eran perfectos. (A veces uno que otro salía algo más, si hasta en los mios son así jijiji) y la verdad es que uno no es tan perfecto y quise mostrar un poco la realidad aunque esta historia termine con un final feliz. Quería terminarla con un final triste pero me dio un poco de pena así que felicidad para todos jijijiji. _**

_**Gracias de nuevo y los volveré a ver en mis otros fics. **_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Nadia**_

**_PD1: déjenme reviews por el final porfiss necesito su opinión jijiji_**

**_PD2: si quieren que ponga un capi mas solo pídanlo, ahí inventare algo más. La mayoría gana jijiji_**


	5. Epilogo

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Espero que les guste este fics que consta con tres capis nomás.**_

_**La cursiva es pensamiento y el diario**_

_**Los... son cuando se cambia de escena**_

_**Los RR son las felicitaciones que me van a dejar cuando terminen de leer el primer capi. XP H&Hr Sipis jiji**_

Epilogo

Habían pasado abrazados toda la noche. Murmurando algunas palabras, besándose o solo observando la gran luna que cubría todo el cielo.

El día siguiente era domingo y la chica tenia que comenzar a saludar a sus amigos e explicar la situación que la llevo lejos de ese lugar y lo mas importante presentar su nueva realidad.

Amaneciendo ese domingo la chica movió el hombro de su "mejor amigo" que se había quedado dormido a su lado.

Harry… despierta – le susurro ganándose un gruñido por parte del joven

¡Harry! – le grito y de inmediato el chico salto y miro asustado a todos lados hasta que encontró la mirada de la castaña.

Hola – le susurro con su típica sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ella no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Son las 5:30 am tenemos que volver al castillo – le dijo

Pero yo no quiero – le respondió con pucheritos.

La chica solo le sonrió y le abrazo. Por fin después de todas las cosas estaba a su lado y no como su amiga sino como….

¿Oye harry y que somos ahora? – le pregunto inmediato

Pues somos dos personas enamoradas, los mejores amigos y mi compañera de casa – la chica le dio una mirada asesina. - … y obviamente mi novia.

¿Y cuando yo te he dicho que si? – le pregunto tratando de aguantarse la risa por la cara que estaba poniendo en esos momentos su "novio"

Ehhh…. ¿Quieres, señorita Granger, concederme el honor de ser mi novia? – se arrodillo frente a ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos

¿Y que gano yo? –

Bueno aparte de ganarte a este joven súper atractivo, te llevas una dotación de por vida de besos y abrazos…. Y si respondes en menos de cinco segundo yo personalmente te llevo en brazos hasta la sala de los premios anuales – y le sonrió

Bueno que más puedo perder, acepto – y sellaron el pacto con dulce beso – pero conste que no te dejare que te partas la espalda por llevarme a mi habitación….

Eso es lo que tu crees? – y de sorpresa le levanto y se la llevo a pesar de los gritos de esta.

Que te pasa – le dijo enojada mientras se sentaba en su cama y el chico la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

Trayendo a mi novia a sus habitaciones. – Le sonrió – además eres una pluma.

Jaja si claro – refunfuño

Te lo crees o te lo crees, además a mi me gustas como estas y pobre de ti que cambies – y se fue a sentar a su lado

Después de varios minutos jugando, conversando, riendo y otras cosas mas, al joven le asalto una duda.

Oye, nadie te ha visto cierto? – le interrogo

No nadie, bueno excepto dumbledore y los elfos – le respondió

Tu sabes como se pone ron cuando me deprimido y le llevo a cuan chica me encuentre para que me deje de molestar – la chica le pego – pero a ti te quiero, te adoro

Ya. –

Entonces podríamos hacerle una broma ¿que opinas? –

Podría ser?? Y de que se trata -

Te explico-

-----

Una lechuza se poso al lado de un pelirrojo que estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama. La lechuza al no recibir respuesta comenzó a picotear al destinatario, y este a regañadientes le quito la carta.

_**Querido ron**_

**_Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Por favor ven a la sala multipropósito a las 11 am sin que nadie te vea. Trae a luna_**

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Tu amigo Harry.**_

El pelirrojo leyó unas cuantas veces mas la carta antes de entender el mensaje de su amigo. Miro la hora 8:05 am. Se levanto aprovechando que estaba despierto para ir a tomar desayuno.

--

Todo listo. – le afirmo el joven

Ya su maléfico plan estaba listo para poder burlarse y divertirse un rato con sus amigos.

Pero harry desde hace tiempo te quiero preguntar algo –

Lo que quieras – les respondió el joven

El día que me invitaste a conocer a la nueva novia de ron, yo escuche una conversación donde decías que solo estabas conmigo por lastima y ron decía que no podías separarte de por que ocupaba un gran espacio – la castaña no continuo ante el ataque de risa de su novio.

Pero jajajaj yo jajajaja no jajajajaja… espérate que me calme mejor será – y después de media hora de risa el pelinegro estaba en un estado casi "normal" y le pudo relatar toda la historia.

Ahh – solo puedo articular la castaña con las mejillas encendidas y con la mirada baja.

Sabes mejor que hayas escuchado esa conversación, por que gracias a ella, tu te fuiste, te sentiste mejor contigo misma y me pude dar cuenta de cuanto te amo desde hace tiempo –

La chica lo abrazo y lo beso.

---

Eran las 10:55 am. Ron y luna se acercaban entre preocupados y curiosos al lugar del encuentro.

Quizás estos meses sin ella lo han … -

Tranquilo amor que no creo que sea tan grave.- le dijo luna mientras lo abrazaba

Desde que Hermione se fue, ellos pasaban todos los días ayudando y consolando. Dándole consejos y acompañándolo, y a pesar de todas sus novias, nada era igual, ni siquiera esa chispa en los ojos tan característica de él.

Golpearon tres veces y la puerta se abrió. Era una habitación tenebrosa, oscura, solitaria. No había nada mas que una vela al lado de un bulto que estaba emitiendo sonidos, quizás llanto.

Se aproximaron lentamente hasta que lo reconocieron. Era harry

¿Pero amigo que te pasa? – le pregunto de inmediato el pelirrojo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

La extraño, la amo, no puedo vivir sin ella – le susurro

Pero entiende que herm se fue y no sabemos cuando vuelve – estaba realmente asustado

Una risa desquiciada retumbo por toda la habitación. Era del pelinegro. Su mirada estaba extraña y en su rostro una sonrisa macabra se hizo presente.

Pero si esta aquí… no la vez – y le apunto hacia un lado vació de la habitación – viene a verme, a estar conmigo

Ron estaba atónito. Un miedo se hizo notar en sus ojos, volvió a ver a su amigo y luego a luna, la cual tenia una mirada soñadora, tranquila e incluso divertida.

Que hacemos? – le pregunto.

Harry – le hablo luna con mucho cuidado – ¿hermione puede hablar con nosotros?

Tengo que preguntarle – y se puso de pie y dio 5 vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

Dice que si – ron estaba aterrado de que de un momento a otro su amigo cambiara de postura y los atacara.

Herm – le susurro luna – como estas?

_Bien –_

Ron estaba que se desmayaba y casi moja los pantalones.

¿Y dime como te sienta ser la novia de harry?

_Me conformo con lo que hay, pero…_

Salio de su escondite y las luces de la habitación se encendieron de inmediato. Harry se puso de pie para llegar a su lado y comenzaron a reír a carcajada, incluida luna, al ver la expresión de ron.

Hermione era un verdadero fantasma.

¿Como supiste que era una broma? – le interrogo la castaña luego de volver a la normalidad y de relatar todo lo sucedido.

Tengo un sexto sentido para las cosas – y le guiño un ojo – además me gusta observar el lago a las 4 de la mañana por si veo algo interesante.

La nueva pareja se puso roja.

Ron ya cambia esa cara de … que no te combina – y de inmediato el pelirrojo abrazo a su amiga.

A pesar de que nadie me dijo lo que pasaba te extrañe demasiado amiga – y la abrazo. La chica soltó un pequeño "gracias" ante tal acto

Pero como estamos nuevamente juntos, deberíamos celebrarlo. – insinuó herm

Y así el resto del día utilizaron esa habitación para compartir como en mucho tiempo no se hacia.

----

Espero que les haya gustado.

Le agradezo a Liz Echizen, Vivih de potter, SombraGris, WpG - Love, UsagiPotter, hadita1991, SakuraWinner, jaimemagno, Lola, y los otros que tambien gracias

Bueno eso a sido todo, le quise dar un poco de humor tambien para que no sea solo sufrimiento jijiji, espero que les haya gustado muuuuucho y que tambien se acerquen a mis otras historias que tambien son H/HR. (hay dos que no pero igual son re divertidas ya verán jijiji)

Bueno nos vemos para la próxima okis

Nadia

PD: saludos, besos, abrazos, etc. A todos


	6. Epilogo 2

Epilogo 2:

Después de esa tarde maravillosa reviviendo todos los momentos del ayer y hoy y un posible mañana, dejaron la sala multipropósito para pasear al anochecer por los jardines del colegio.

Un anciano estaba observando, desde que ellos llegaron, por la ventana del despacho mientras una sonrisa reflejaba la felicidad que sentía por lo que alguna vez fue tristeza.

Los jóvenes se habían instalado para observar, cada uno con su pareja, el espectacular paisaje hecho por los reflejos del sol y el agua. Nadie los había visto en todo el día, así que no era de extrañar que la gente (obviamente los amigos) se acercaran a saludar a la recién llegada y otros a observar como estaba bien abrazadita con Harry Potter, mientras los celos las carcomían por dentro.

Pero tenia que siempre haber algo que interrumpiera los momentos, y ese algo era un grupito de Slytherin que deambulaba por ese lugar.

Miren quien ha regresado, pues es miss puerca con cara rajada perdedor – rio Pansy Parkinson mientras sus colegas la seguían –

Lárgate de aquí parkinson – dijeron a la vez ron y harry mientras hermione trataba de no extralimitarse.

Pero si tambien esta el pobre con la loca, son tan poca cosa que ni los había notado jajajajaja-

Hermione a pesar de que había tratado en su viaje tranquilizarse antes las burlas y serenarse contra la rabia y la impotencia, no soporto mas. Pero no se puso a llorar, sino que se puso de pie y le propino a la chica un golpe en la nariz que la boto a suelo.

Ah, disculpa a veces no me dan ganas de escuchar cosas de una cualquiera y menos de algo de tan poca importancia como tu – y paso encima suyo pisándole de lleno el estomago mientras parkinson perdía la respiración por esos segundo – nos vamos amor.

Los chicos que aun estaban un poco en trauma por lo sucedido se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y la siguieron.

La Slytherin sin querer quedar en ridículo frente a toda la escuela que estaba presenciando el espectáculo, se puso tambien de pie y mientras trataba de detener el sangrado con la manga de su túnica empezó a gritar…..

Miren ahora además de ser miss porki, es luchadora de peso completo, a que no te atreves a hacerlo de nuevo.-

Pero esta vez no fue hermione la que le proporciono otro golpe ahora en el ojo, sino fue luna que se había quedado un poco atrás esperando que pasara algo así.

Creo que no me di cuenta, disculpa – le dijo – solo quería pulverizarte la nariz y terminar el trabajo, pero al no saber que cosas tienes en esa horrible cara, ya que trate de evitar mirarla por mucho tiempo no le achunte – y se fue riendo.

Los otros Slytherin sacaron las varitas para apuntar a las dos jóvenes, pero no pudieron hacer nada contra los reflejos de los dos muchachos, dejándolos convertidos en babosas.

Parkinson – murmuro hermione antes de irse – creo que te debo algo – y siendo la mejor en hechizos y maldiciones de la escuela le dejo en el rostro un lindo recuerdo de granos del porte de un brócoli pequeño que poco dejaban ver de su antiguo rostro. - si alguien quiere seguir molestando a mi o a alguien de mis amigos y por supuesto a mi novio, les tengo una lindo dotación de granos que serán inútiles de sacar a pesar de todas las cosas que intenten

Y se marcharon.

La gente estaba observando lo ocurrido decidieron (en silencio por supuesto) que iban a comer babosas carnívoras antes de molestar alguna vez a la "nueva herm".

----

Herm estuviste estupenda te felicito – le grito ron mientras entraban nuevamente a la sala multipropósito. Era de noche y no querían ir a la sala común por que sabían que el rumor de la pelea se iba a correr rapidísimo.

Gracias, se lo merecía desde hace tiempo y por fin pude darme el valor de defenderme como corresponde.

Si mi amor, no hubiera esperado otra cosa mejor de ti, aunque ahora va a ser divertido ver a la nueva "cara-linda-de-perro-parkinson" – y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Y tu amor tampoco te quedaste atrás, nunca pensé que pudieras hacer algo así – le susurro Ron a su novia mientras esta se sonrojaba.

Es que no quería perder el hilo – dijo un poco apenada – aunque ya estaba bien cansada que me llamara loca por donde pasara….. Creo que me deje llevar.

Hermione ves lo que le enseñas a mi novia, imagínate si se enoja conmigo alguna vez…. – nuevamente las risas inundaron el ambiente.

Si, pero no han pensado en el trastorno emocional que le dejaron a la pobre chica…- todos callaron de inmediato. Era Dumbledore.

Señor… que esta haciendo aquí – le pregunto tímidamente harry

Bueno quería conversar con la señorita Granger unos minutos por lo ocurrido esta tarde y por supuesto con la señorita Lovegood, y como no estaban en la sala común supuse que estarían aquí.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas mientras las chicas se ponían de pie.

Bueno las espero en diez minutos en mi despacho – y el director se marcho. Y aunque no lo vieron llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Iré contigo – le dijo harry a su novia – no te dejare sola.

Yo tampoco – le dijo ron a luna.

Chicos no se preocupen, estaremos bien – y le dieron a cada uno un dulce beso. – no puede ser tan malo.

Pero hermione en su interior pensaba que en esos momento había perdido toda confianza que se gano en su pequeño viaje con el anciano.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – le indico luna. Y ambas salieron de la habitación.

El camino fue silencioso hacia la gárgola pero una risita aguatada lo rompió de inmediato. Era luna

Disculpa herm pero me acorde de la cara de parkinson – y sin poder aguantar la castaña la acompaño en su risa.

Llegaron al despacho del director. Este se encontraba con una mirada seria mientras leía unos papeles que tenia encima de su escritorio.

Que bueno que llegaron puntuales, por favor siéntense. – les indico.

Las chicas obedecieron.

Señorita Lovegood, nunca pensé que usted tuviera tan buena derecha, pero lo que usted hizo fue algo demasiado malo –

Si señor, lose – le murmuro luna mientras bajaba la mirada

Y usted señorita Granger, no pensé que usted haría algo así y menos después del viaje de reflexión que tuvo hace poco…-

Lo siento señor, pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí que podía defenderme de los demás y dar cuenta lo que ellos me hicieron sentir…

Lo se pero esa no es excusa. – Y suspiro – aunque debo reconocer que se lo merecía.

Las dos chicas abrieron como platos los ojos. El director sonrió.

Yo observo todo lo que pasa cuando se puede, y la actitud que toman algunos estudiantes es poco digna y muy sucia para mi gusto…. Y tambien veo que hay personas como ustedes que hacen lo imposible para controlarse, pero siempre hay un limite para todo… - y les volvió a sonreir.

Gracias señor por comprender – le dijo la castaña.

Creo que algunas semanitas con esa maldición que le pusiste a la señorita parkinson la haga recapacitar…. Ya hablare después con ella y con los otros alumnos, ahora les recomiendo que se vayan a "descansar" – y les guiño el ojo dejando a las acusadas en libertad

----

Debimos acompañarlas – le afirmo el pelinegro a su amigo – y si las expulsan?

No creo, Dumbledore no es así – le aseguro el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala multipropósito.

Ya no aguanto… - y cuando se disponía a salir se encontró frente a frente con su novia.

¿A donde vas? – le interrogo mientras el joven dejaba pasar a las chicas

Iba a rescatar a mi damisela del peligro pero veo que fracase y llego antes –y la beso – como les fue?

Inocente – susurraron ambas.

Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo.- se incorporo el pelirrojo para besar tambien a su novia

Esta bien, aunque prefiero esperar ver a nuestra querida pansy mañana – y todos empezaron a reir

-----

Bueno eso es todo…

Digamos que es una segunda parte del epilogo, ya que se me había olvidado poner como se comportaron los otros estudiantes sobre todo "el grupito Slytherin" con herm y los demás…. Veo que no la molestaran jijijiji

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fics y por supuesto a los que me dejaron critica okis….

(Ya di los nombres)

Nos vemos en mis otros fics

Nadia


End file.
